Don't Say Goodbye
by SonomiTakashia
Summary: Meet Amai. She was in our world when some mysterious wizard somehow transports her to Fiore. And when she joins Team Natsu with Lucy, stuff goes a little crazy (crazier than normal) Rated T for language and to be safe for future chapters! Not self insert. Possible romance
1. The Fairy Tail

Being a true otaku is hard (especially in the country. No otakus there TT-TT). Instead of wanting to be like 2 Chainz and Kim Kardashian, I want to be like Konata Izumi. The girl that loves anime while being in anime. I happen to love Lucky Star, along with Naruto, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, and Bleach. But my favorite has to be FAIRY TAIL! I LOOOVE IT! Anytime I see Natsu go badass, I just am out of my chair going "COOK HIM INTO FRIED CHICKEN, FIRE HEAD!" And I also hold a special place in my heart for Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Happy! My room happens to be decked out in Fairy Tail gear. I'm kind of a nerd, eh? But who cares! I'm going to tell you about my adventure! Let's go on an adventure bros! (PEWDIEPIE REFERENCE! *brofist*)

**Chapter 1**

Humming the first Fairy Tail opening while walking home from school. The normal thing I do after school. Since I don't have a lot of friends, I never go to other people's houses; I just sit at home and play video games or watch anime. But, walking down the street all alone, kind of sucked. But then I realized something. _Why the hell is this street empty? Total horror movie moment. _I thought to myself. The sun began to get brighter and brighter. I put on my sunglasses and looked up at the sun still getting brighter. But it wasn't getting any hotter. But I sure as hell was dizzy. _Well, this is great._

I didn't expect to wake up to see some animated looking guy over me. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PEDOPHILE!?" I yelled. "Well, that was rude, little miss flat chest." He sneered. I could feel the anger mark on my head. "A FLAT CHEST IS A STATUS SYMBOL!" Quoting Konata Izumi. "So, kid, what's your name?" he asked. "YOU TALK ABOUT MY CHEST THAN YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU MY NAME!?" I yelled at the guy. "Considering I used my own magic to send you to the kingdom of Fiore." He said. I looked at him. _Must one of those crazy otakus. _"You're crazy. As much as I hate to admit it, Fiore is not real…" I said sadly. "Then why am I anime, and why are you an anime character?" he asked. I looked down at my anime self. I was in a red tank top and red plaid skirt with some combat boots. "Yoooooooooo… What the fuck?" I said slowly. "Very dirty mouth. But, I have some very important stuff to give you.

He handed me a green rock that was in the shape of the Fairy Tail Symbol and a notebook with swirly designs and stuff. "What is this stuff?" I asked the guy. "The rock is used to summon me. You rub it and I will appear," "LIKE A GENIE?" I asked. "No. I'm not a stupid genie. Anyway, the notebook is used to give you essentials for this world. Write whatever you need in it, and will be given to you. It is used to help you fit in to this world. You can't use it to change a major event, OR kill a character you don't like. You can only summon things to help you fit in to this world, like certain powers or weapons, or food if your poor." He said. "Okay! I understand, so where am I anyway?" I asked the mysterious dude. "The port town, Hargeon. Where this legendary story begins. You can participate if you want, or you can learn magic on your own…" he said. I already knew what I was going to do. I'm gonna go find Natsu or Lucy!

But first I had to decide one thing. WHAT KIND OF POWERS WILL I HAVE?! Then I thought of some cool power. To have the ability to let people live their worst nightmares. Mwahaha I sounded evil, didn't I? But I would come be useful in fights, I guess. So I wrote _'power to make people live their worst nightmare'. _Suddenly, a dark smoke came out of the book. I dropped it and the smoke engulfed me, but only seconds later, it was gone. The mysterious man clapped. "Nice job, young one. Now, what will your name in this world be?" he asked. I was glad that I could easily change my name. My name in the real world is Aurania Rose Titsworth. TITSWORTH! I'm sure you would change your name too if you were in another world with that weird name. _Japanese names or words… _Suddenly a voice in my head whispered_, "Amai Akumu." _ It said. It meant sweet nightmare. That made me sound evil. But the name is so interesting, and with my awesome powers, it matched perfectly. I grinned, "Thanks Mr. Dude. I'm going to go on my journey, to be the very best!" I said. I ran out of the dark alley to the bright sun shining street where I saw a blond haired girl mumbling and grumbling next to a bridge.

**(A/N I was about to end the chapter here, but Sonomers, I'm not that cruel, sooo… Continuing!)**

"Ugh! I can't believe that old man only knocked off 100 jewel." Lucy said who was stomping madly. "Wow, you look mad." I said. She looked at me and gave a frown. "Well there was this gate of the little doggie that I wanted but I couldn't afford." She said sadly. "You're a wizard! That is so cool! My name is Amai! And I'm a wizard too." I said. I was trying to keep up with her. "Really? That's awesome! My name is Lucy! Do you belong to a guild?" she asked. "No. But one day, I'm going to join Fairy Tail and become the very best wizard that no one ever was!" I said with my fist in the air. She sweat dropped, "Are you part of a guild?" I asked. "No, but I want to join Fairy Tail too, because it is the coolest guild and I can become powerful and rich and famous!" she had stars in her eyes. Suddenly we heard the screams of many girls. I heard some random girls saying "Are you serious? He's really here!?" "Salamander!" I rolled my eyes. I remembered this episode. "Salamander!? As in the one who uses fire magic you can't even buy in the stores!?Wow!" she said. She started to run down to meet him, then she looked at me. "Are you coming, Amai?" she asked. I gave her a small smile, "Sure I'm coming!" we ran down there together.

When we got there a weird thumping started happening in my heart. My eyes narrowed. "Fuck this shit; I ain't fallen for nothing JACK!" I said. Lucy looked like she was totally falling for the guy. She had hearts in her eyes and everything. He glanced at us. Lucy started prancing forward while I had my middle finger stuck up at him. I heard a very familiar voice, "IGNEEL IT'S ME!" Natsu's voice said. "Who the heck are you?" he asked. I started busting out laughing especially at "Salamander's" Who am I speech. Natsu and Happy began walking away only to be jumped by freaky fan girls. I was still laughing hysterically. I went over to Natsu and Happy. "Hey, bro with the cat. You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, but who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked. Lucy came up behind me. "I don't know, but he was a real creep." She said. "You got that right, Lucy." I said. "Thanks for the help!" Lucy said. They started talking about how hungry they were so Lucy and I decided to go to a restaurant with them.

"My names Lucy!" she said as the two was eating. "And I'm Amai." I said. "Natsu and Happy was it? You can slow down, we're not in a hurry!" she said nicely. As for me, I couldn't stand people with no manners. "That's a nicer way of saying use a napkin. You're making food fly everywhere." I said in my creepy tone of voice. Happy and Natsu looked a little scared about my 'evil eye' and ate a little neater. "That Salamander guy is such a creep. He was using a charm spell to hypnotize all the girls into believing they were in love with him." She started explaining what a charm spell does. "What a freak wad." I mumbled. "I totally fell victim to his spell until you two barged in. I really can't thank you guys enough!" Lucy said. "As for me, I never fell for it." I mumbled. "We may not look like it, but we're both wizards!" Lucy said. I nodded. "Is that so?" Natsu said. "Neither one of us has joined a guild yet." She said. She started explaining what guilds were, and I barely listened. I was just looking at my glass. My hair was long and dark black. And my eyes were hazel, and I had a black hoodie, loose fitting grey cargo pants, and black combat boots.

I looked over at Lucy who was in the middle of her Fairy Tail fan girling. Happy and Natsu looked so awkward. I sighed. "Someday, I'm going to join that guild and take a bunch of exciting jobs!" she said. "Me too. I'm gonna be an awesome wizard one day. Hey, weren't you guys going to look for someone?" I said. "We're looking for Igneel!" Happy said. "We heard a rumor that a Salamander would be coming to this town, so we came here to see him. It turned out to be someone else." Natsu said sadly. Happy jumped in and said, "Yeah, he didn't look like a Salamander at all." "Yeah, I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu said. "I don't get it, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy said. I face palmed. "You got it all wrong; Igneel doesn't look like a dragon. He is a dragon." Natsu said. Lucy had the most confused look on her face but I said, "Cool." Lucy looked super surprised that they were looking for a real life fire breathing dragon. "Just saying, why would a fire breathing dragon show up in the middle of a populated town?" I asked sarcastically. "It's totally ridiculous!" Lucy exclaimed. "Well I should get going!" Lucy said. "Hey Lucy, do you mind if I come? I really don't have many friends, and you seem really nice and-" I couldn't find the right words. "Come on, Amai! Don't think that I'm leaving you behind!" I got up and wave to the blue cat and Natsu. "Bye guys! I hope to see you guys around, JACK!" I said and ran to catch up with Lucy. As we were walking out we noticed people were staring in the boy's direction. I looked at them, and Lucy looked freaked out. "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" they said bowing to us. "STOP IT! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Lucy exclaimed. "Look, it's cool you helped me, so we're even!"

Next thing I knew, we were both checking out Sorcerer Weekly. "Of course, Fairy Tail is causing trouble again!" I said with a smile. "As always!" Lucy replied. We both laughed together. "At least something good came out of it. A bandit clan was wiped out, but so was seven homes. I hope the people living there is alright!" I said. "Yeah me too!" Lucy turned the page to where Mirajane was in bikinis. "She's so pretty, I just wish I knew how to become a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said. "Yeah, she is! And, who knows. Maybe we'll run into someone from Fairy Tail or something." I said. In the bushes I heard a man's voice. "What was that? You want to join the Fairy Tail guild?" Salamander popped out. "S-Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed. I just yawned and began to glare at the poser. "I've been looking all over for you two," he said, "I wanted to personally invite you two to the party on my boat tonight." He said. "Your Charm spell won't work on us." Lucy and I said together. "That magic's weakness is awareness." Lucy said. "And in case you haven't noticed, fuck ball, we know you're using that shit." I said. I could see the word 'fuck ball' as an arrow going through his heart. "Just as I thought, you ladies are wizards. No matter, the invitation still stands." He said. "As if I would ever go to some creep's party." Lucy said. "Why would you call me a creep?" he asked. "Duh, you're Charm Spell that you used to become popular. Are you really this stupid or did you take lessons?" I said. "I'm not stupid! And don't be mad! It's all in good fun; I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party." He said. "That proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots." Lucy said we both started walking away. "You ladies wish to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" he said. I raised my eyebrows and Lucy looked back enthusiastically. "Have you ever heard of Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's wizards?" he said. I gave him a glare telling him I don't believe a word that he says. "Well yeah! Are you telling me that you're him? You're THAT Salamander!?" Lucy exclaimed. I sighed; _this is gonna be a long episode… _"You just got pseudo-charmed, Lucy." I said. "Why don't you fall for any of that?" Lucy asked. "I don't know…" I said awkwardly. "I can't believe he's gonna get us into Fairy Tail! I just have to deal with that sleaze bag and keep my mouth shut until then! Wait, Amai, you never said anything to him. Are you going to the party?" she asked. "Of course! I'm not gonna let my friend go on a boat with that fuck ball alone." I said with a smirk. "THEN COME ON WE HAVE TO GO GET READY!" Lucy said dragging me along with her.

"Lucy and Amai, what lovely names!" Salamander said. "Yeah, thanks!" Lucy said. I just grunted. I was still a little ticked off that I had to put on a dress. "I would like to toast your beauty." Salamander said. "Sorry, too young to drink, bro." I said. "But it is cider, one drop won't hurt." He said. He snapped and the cider came flying towards are mouths. That's when I decided to use some magic that I wrote in my special notebook before we got here. **"Slender Arms."** I said. Black, Slender Man like arms came out of my back and pushed the cider away from us. Lucy looked at me, then she realized what was happening. "What are you doing?" I said darkly. "We know what you're up to. You're trying to use sleep magic." Lucy said. "Very impressive, girls." Salamander said. "We're not trying to give you the wrong idea, fuck ball. Yes we want to join Fairy Tail, but we're not gonna be your toys just to get in." I said in an evil tone of voice. "You're quite a handful, aren't you?" he said. Suddenly, the curtains around us revealed large men carrying unconscious women. We both gasped. "I knew there was something off about you, fuck ball." I said. "Welcome to my ship. It would be wise to behave yourselves until we reach Bosco, girls. You don't want to make me angry." He said. "You said you would get us into Fairy Tail!" Lucy said. "But he lied to us to get us on this ship." I said. "You're gonna kidnap all these girls?" Lucy said. "That's what their planning. But I'll make sure that they fail." I growled. "Don't look in my eyes, Lucy."

**"NIGHTMARE STARE!" **I said. My eyes turned red as I stared at all the men with the girls. I focused on all of my enemies in my sight. They began to all scream hysterically. I couldn't get Salamander in my eyesight while keeping all the other men in their personal nightmares. "You're going to have to get Salamander, Lucy." I said. She took out her keys. Salamander used his fire to whip the keys out of her hands, and into his. "So, you're a celestial wizard. And your friend is a wizard with dark powers. These keys are for contract holders. Their useless to me." He said. He threw them out the window. I turned around and glared at him, putting him in his own nightmare. He began to scream. The men behind me were back to normal. **"SLENDER ARMS!" **I said. The black arms came out of my back and whipped the men to the other side of the room. I began to feel weak. "Lucy. I-I can't do it anymore." I said panting. _I really need to write more Magic reserves next time._ I thought to myself. I stopped using my magic, and I was tired. Everyone except for Lucy was glaring at me. I looked at Lucy who was close to crying.

"You used magic to take advantage of others. YOU'RE THE WORST WIZARD ALIVE!" she yelled. "Lucy." I said. I grabbed her shoulder, I was so dizzy. "Amai, are you okay?" she asked. I smiled, "Of course. Natsu is a wizard, and he will be crashing through the roof now." I said. Right on cue, Natsu came busting through the roof. The men had both of us by this time. "Hey! I know you!" Lucy exclaimed. I gave a weak smile. "Hey, bro." I said. Suddenly his motion sickness started kicking in. "You are so lame!" Lucy said. "Lucy! Amai! What are you doing here?" Happy asked. "Happy! This jerk tricked us! He said he was gonna get us into Fairy Tail!" Lucy said. "What a fuck ball." I said rudely. "Wait, when did you get wings?" Lucy asked. "No time for that. Happy, fly Lucy as far as you can from here." I ordered. "Aye!" Happy said. His tail wrapped around Lucy. "Wait! AMAI!" she yelled. "Don't worry Lucy. With or without magic, I can still kick this fuck ball's butt, JACK!" I said. Salamander instantly reacted. "After them! We can't let them report this to the council!" Salamander said. "Like I'm gonna let you stop them. Because it looks to me like the best part of you ran down the crack of your mama's ass and became a brown stain on the mattress." I said quoting a hilarious movie. I got into my fighting stance. I went for the biggest man and let's just say I broke a few people's bones. But they quickly were able to stop me from fighting them all. But I bought enough time for Lucy and Happy to get far enough to where they could find Lucy's keys. "NATSU! THIS WOULD BE A GOOD TIME FOR YOU TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled at him. He looked a little more normal.

"Hey guys." Natsu said looking almost normal. But he quickly got back to being motion sick. He stopped one guy's foot from kicking him. "The Fairy Tail guild… You're a member?" Natsu said. This was around the time Aquarius showed up. So I braced myself. Soon enough, the huge wave came. I landed right next to Natsu who stood up slowly. "Natsu! Amai!" Lucy yelled. I got up and jumped down to Lucy who hugged me tightly. "So you claim to be a Fairy Tail member?" Natsu said darkly. "Yeah, so what's it to you?" Salamander said. "Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu said throwing off his coat. "Watch out!" Lucy yelled. "Go NATSU!" I shouted. "Don't worry about him, Lucy. We should've mentioned it earlier, but Natsu's a wizard too!" Happy said. Lucy looked surprised while I just smirked and tried to hide my laugh. "How did you already know, Amai?" Lucy asked. "Um… Genius Amai strikes again?" I said unsurely (I LOVE PEWDIEPIE). I looked back up at Natsu smacking some of the large men away from him. "MY NAME IS NATSU AND I'M A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD! AND I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!" Natsu yelled. "You gotta be kidding me!" Lucy said. I didn't say anything. "I'm gonna have to ask you later how you knew all this." Lucy said. I gave her a smirk and laughed. Then I looked back and started watching the fight.

"I know him, that's Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild because of bad behavior." Happy explained. "I have no idea who you are or what you're trying to do here buddy, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. But I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail's name." Natsu said. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Bora said. That's when the fight began resulting in much of the town. And us witnessing the guy eating fire. Pretty cool, eh?** (I suck at fighting scenes, but I will do better in the future promise!)** GONG! And that was the end of the fight. Lucy looked like she was about to faint. "Wow that was amazing," she said. "But bro, you went overboard." I finished for her. "Aye!" "Oh shut it cat." Lucy said. I went over to the adorable cat and patted his head. "Nice job, Happy." I said. "Thank you, Amai! You're much nicer than Lucy!" Happy replied. "Stupid cat shut it." Lucy said. "Hey, I told you we'd run into a Fairy Tail wizard." I said. "How do you know these things?" Lucy asked. I smirked, "You'll find out someday." I said. I started hearing marching that was coming towards us. "The army?" We both said. Natsu grabbed both of our arms and started pulling us away. "HURRY WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu said. "What are you doing?" Lucy exclaimed. I stayed quiet. "Come on! You guys said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" Natsu said. "Right on!" I said. "So let's go!" Natsu said. We all ran away from the army leaving the fiery buildings behind us.

**This took FOREVER! But I hope it was worth it, and I hope for many reviews and followers. So to all the Sonomers, XOXO TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now! And no flames please!**


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull Part I

**Yo, Sonomers! I am back with a new chapter, and I know this'll take forever… But its worth it hopefully!**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed as we came up to the large yellow building with a blue Fairy Tail and two fairy symbols. I almost squealed standing in front of the most amazing place ever! Natsu kicked the door open, "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" he yelled. Everyone said hi and waved at the pink haired weirdo. Lucy was smiling and I was struggling to keep my emotionless expression. So I turned on my Ipod that I had luckily and began to listen to Odds and Ends. I just watched as shit started going down. I didn't hear what they were saying, but I almost knew it all by heart. I took out my earbuds when the whole guild got into a massive fight. I stood next to Lucy who was still amazed we were in Fairy Tail. "I can't believe it, Amai! We made it to Fairy Tail! I'm so happy!" Lucy said. I decided to let out the huge snorty laugh that I had been keeping in. "Holy son of a SILLY LITTLE SNAKY SNAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HERE!" I was going epic fan girl with stars in my eyes. I looked at Lucy who was smiling awkwardly at me. I stop and went back to being emotionless. "Sorry, I had to let that out." I said. "It's fine—AHH!" Lucy suddenly freaked out at Grey Fullbuster who was in his underwear. I took out a camera and took a picture. Lucy stared at me. "Who knows, it could make some good blackmailing…" I said. "Grey, your clothes." Said a drunk Cana ALberona. Lucy's eyes were bulging out. "Luce, calm down a little, I don't want your eyes literally to fall out of your head." I said. She sighed but I could tell she was still freaking out. Everyone was joining in the fight, Elfman (A REAL MAN) and Loke, and others.

"Hello, are you new here?" said the beautiful Mirajane. "IT'S MIRAJANE, IN THE FLESH!" Lucy exclaimed. "Holy son of a silly little snakey snake." I mumbled. She laughed and smiled. "Don't you think we should try to stop them?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, Luce. I think I'd rather die than get in the middle of that…" I said. "And it's always like this around here, I just leave them alone! Besides-" Mirajane was hit by Elfman and was on the floor. "It's kind of fun, don't you think?" she said, then her little ghost came out. "AH! DON'T DIE, MIRAJANE!" Lucy yelled. I facepalmed. All this was crazy, chaos, insanity. Suddenly Grey fell on me, naked. "Give me back my underwear!" he yelled. I pushed him off me. I looked away and Lucy was screaming. He came up to me. "Excuse me, miss, could you lend me some underwear?" he asked. **"Slender Arms."** I said and whipped him towards Natsu. "You guys are insensentive, this beautiful lady needs-" Elfman came up and punched Loke. "REAL MAN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS, LOKE!" he exclaimed. Natsu kicked Elfman, "I TOLD YOU TO BUTT OUT!" I could hear a weak "Aye" coming from Happy. "That's enough guys, I suggest you knock it off." Cana said pulling out her cards of awesomeness. I was standing with Lucy rubbing my temples from the headache I was getting. Everyone was getting their magic ready. "Um, Luce, things are about to go bat shit crazy…" I said. "What do you mean?"

**"THAT'S ENOUGH MY FOOLISH CHILDREN!" **Said a scary looking black thing I recognized as Makarov. "He's huge!" Lucy said. "Damn right!" I said with my eyes bulging out. He looked smaller in the anime, but here he's insanely huge. Everyone immediately stopped fighting. "Silence…" I said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master." Mirajane said. Lucy looked at Mirajane, "DID YOU SAY MASTER!?" she exclaimed. "Yup, that's the legendary guild master, Makarov." I said. "HAHAHA MAN TALK ABOUT A BUNCH OF BABIES! LOOK'S LIKE I WON THIS ROUND YOU-" Natsu said loudly, but was interrupted by being squashed by a massive foot. I busted out laughing, rolling on the floor. "Stop it, STOP IT! This is so hilarious! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I said loudly. "Well, it seems we have some new recruits." Makarov said. "Y-yes sir!" Lucy said. "You bet!" I exclaimed. He transformed back into his smaller older self. Lucy was dumbstruck while I was still trying not to laugh my ass off. "Nice to meetcha!" he said. "He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?" Lucy asked. "That's not the best way to get in a guild, calling the boss tiny…" I said. "This Makarov, Fairy Tail's master!" Makarov did an epic fail jump to the second floor. "You've gone and done it again! You bunch of clowns! Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds!? All you kids are good for is getting the council mad at me!" he started to shake. I was almost scared he would explode.

"However," he burnt the paperwork, "I say to heck with the magic council! Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason is still comes from reason. Magic isn't some miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and be pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in!" I gave a smile to Lucy and Mirajane who smiled back at me, "Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER 1!" Everyone pointed their index fingers in the air, including me. Seriously, after that inspiring speech, how can you not do it? I did while watching the anime, JACK! Lucy just looked amazed.

"So what color do you want your guild mark and where do you want it?" Mirajane asked. "I want it violet, and on the palm of my hand!" I said. I gave her my hand and with a little DING, Lucy and I were officially in Fairy Tail! I squealed along with Lucy and ran to Natsu. "Look! We got our Fairy Tail mark!" I said. "We're officially in Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh, yeah that's cool. Welcome to the guild Luni and Amy" He said like he was bored. "MY NAMES LUCY (AMAI ASS WIPE!)" we both yelled. Soon enough, Lucy was on her way to go to Mount Hakobe with Natsu, and I felt like I seriously had to go with them. Plus, if I had to hear anymore of Natsu's story I'd cry my eyes out again.

"Ugh, why did you two come with us?" Natsu asked while being all motion sickly. "I thought maybe I could help!" Lucy said. "And I wasn't about to let Luce here go alone. She could get kidnapped by a monkey or something." I said. My eyes widened. _Ah son of a silly little snakey snake. I almost gave a spoiler. _I could tell that this mission was not going to go as it did in the anime. "So, Amai, one question. How do you know when things are about to happen. You know a lot before things happen." Lucy said. "She *weird lololololol motion sickness sound* does? How? *lolollolollololoollool*" Natsu said. "Well… She never fell for that fake Salamanders tricks and said he was faker before anyone else could have figured it out. She already knew you were a wizard before we were told by Happy. And she never looked really surprised or scared at the guild when anybody in their right mind would be scared." She said. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were all staring at me waiting for a response. _Damn my suckiness at lying. Now what the hell do I say? Damn it, Damn it, WHAT A DRAG!_

**Hey, Sonomers! I am back! And I will now respond to your reviews!**

**Sora- Heck, I don't know who will be paired up with who! But, I guess you all can tell me what pairings I should do in the reviews or PMs okay?**

**Jhellou- I'm glad you love it! **

**Again, I say took forever. But, I hope you all liked it! TTFN, Ta-Ta for Now! And don't fall in any holes that lead to the anime world! And if you do, PM where the hole is! LOL XD**


	3. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull Part II

**Time for explanations, since I have a knack for confusing people. (TT-TT) I feel like a failure. But I'll explain. Amai does have nightmare powers but before going on the boat with "Salamander", she put in her notebook, ****_Slender Man arms._**** If you have seen any memes or played the game slender, you may get the reference. So, that's the thing with the Slender Arms. I hope she is no Mary-Sue. I really hope not. But, anyway continuing!**

"Heh, heh heh… Funny story actually…" I started. The cart stopped. "FINALLY!" Natsu jumped up and I could almost see the word 'revived' behind him. "Sorry, this is as far as I could get you." The driver said. I put on my black hoodie. I went in my backpack and found a beanie with a purple Fairy Tail logo on it. I smiled, _"Ah… Thanks Mr. Genie Mysterious dude!"_ I said in my head. I put it on. Natsu opened the door to find a blizzard outside. "Where the heck are we Natsu!? It's a frozen waste land." Lucy exclaimed. "Well didn't I tell you that you should put on some pants and a hoodie or something?" I said. "Yeah, you did, but HEY YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" she exclaimed. I sighed and put in my ear buds. I could hear her shrill, "DON'T IGNORE ME!" I looked at her. "She's not even listening. I guess she'll tell me later." She said. I turned on Snow Fairy and began to hum it. I looked over at Lucy who was opening the Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium. I took out my ear buds and looked at Lucy who was shivering and talking inside of the clock. "You know we can't hear you, right?" I said.

"She says, 'Why the heck must you listen to what I have to say, when you actually can't listen to me,' she says furiously." The clock guy said. I sweat dropped. "Well… I guess I oughtta tell you the truth, eh?" I said. I thought long and hard. "I had dreams about what was going to happen today! But I wasn't about to tell you guys, that would be spoiling a perfectly good day!" I said. "So how's all this going to turn out?" Natsu asked. "It'll be fine! Hakuna Matata, No worries!" I said. "So, now that we know the truth, what kind of job would force Macao out in this wasteland' Lucy asks." the clock man said. "You should have asked before you came along. HE went to slay a Vulcan, a vicious monster. "'I want to go back to the guild,' she proclaims." Clock guy said. "Go ahead and be my guest, I reply." Natsu said walking off. "Come on, Luce, we'll be fine." I said walking ahead of Lucy's clock spirit. "MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Natsu yelled. "MACAO, BRO WHERE YOU AT!?" I yelled along with him. "Shouldn't you already know where he is?" Natsu asked. "He's fine just in a bit of trouble. And I'm not giving spoilers. And you two better not tell a soul about knowing the future. Or you will get Nightmare Stared." I said.

"O-okay." (o.o)

"A-aye." (0.0)

"Yes, ma'am" (TToTT)

I put on my hood and looked up where giant monkey jumped down and tried to smash Natsu. He sniffed and ran to where I was guarding Lucy. "Move man." The monkey said. I felt the anger mark on my head. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MAN!? I'M A GIRL WITH AN AWESOME STATUS SYMBOL, FUCK FACE!" I yelled. "Two woman." The Vulcan said. The Vulcan grabbed me and Lucy. "DAMMIT YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND SAVE US!" I yelled. "'Help us already,' she yells furiously." Horologioum said.

"How did I get myself into this?" Lucy asks. "Hey, you're not the one guarding yourself, a girl, and a spirit with Slender Arms so Monkey Ass doesn't get you or me. You owe me big time." I said. "What the heck is this monkey? And why is he so excited!?" she babbles. "He's a perverted monkey. Just be quiet and let me play Candy Crush until Natsu gets here." I said. He presses his face against my arms. "DAMMIT MONKEY YOU MADE ME LOSE!" I said. I did my best at pushing back at the Vulcan. Horlogioum disappeared. "Scoot in closer, Lucy. I'm losing my magic energy." I said. _Damn me and forgetting to write more magic to use. _I thought. She got closer. Suddenly I felt too weak. Then I heard a voice that made me feel relief. "HEY YOU BIG APE!"

"WHERE'S MACAO! TELL ME!" he said running towards the Vulcan. "Well I feel loved…" I mumbled. But karma got Natsu when he slipped on the ice. "Whoa, that wasn't cool. Why does he feel like he has to make a big entrance?" Lucy said face palming. "It's always either the dramatic run," I started, "Or the fire foot kick." Lucy finished. "Spill it monkey, where is my friend?" Natsu said. Lucy ran behind Natsu. Suddenly, I found the monkey pointing towards a window. "Uh-oh." I whispered. "What is it Amai?" Lucy asked me. "Oh, it's just that," I didn't have to finish. We saw the monkey push Natsu out into the blizzard and down a mountain. He started dancing and singing, "No like man! Me like woman!" I looked at Lucy and nodded. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy said. She summoned the large bull with his axe.

"Cow?" the monkey said. "Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with!" Lucy said. "Oh, wow Miss Lucy; I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. And who's the little boy with you?" Taurus said. Lucy sweat dropped while saying what a pervert the cow was, I began to yell at him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY, DAMMIT? I'M A GIRL! JUST BECAUSE I WEAR A HOOD DOESN'T MAKE ME A BOY! JUST ATTACK THAT DAMN MONKEY WHO'S MAKING GOOGLY EYES WITH LUCY!" I yelled. "No touch my womans." Monkey said. "Your woman?" Taurus said with an evil look in his eye. That's when the fight began. Taurus hit the ground with the axe making a little earthquake thingy **(thingy? Seriously, Amai? I thought you were better at describing stuff)** causing the Vulcan to fly back. But the Vulcan quickly came back and, Natsu kicked Taurus sending him flying! "Epic Fail." Lucy and I said at the same time. "Hey, is it just me or is there more monsters here now then there were before?" Natsu said. "He was a celestial spirit, dobe." I said. "YOU KNOW WHAT, WHEN WERE DONE WITH THIS, WE'RE GONNA FIGHT!" Natsu said. "M'kay." I said. "WAIT, Wait, wait. How did you survive that fall?" Lucy asked. "I owe that one to Happy. Thanks little buddy!" Natsu said pointing up to the blue flying cat. "Aye!"

"MY WOMAN!" the Vulcan yelled. "You listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friends!" Natsu said. He blocked a kick from the Vulcan. "If its Gramps and Mira or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!" he said. The Vulcan began to run towards Natsu. He started firing up. "Happy, Lucy, and Amai, there all my friends." The dragon symbol came from beneath his feet. "Which is why, I'm not leaving without Macao!" Natsu said as he was fire kicking the monkey in the gut. The Vulcan punched the icy ground causing ice to fly at us. Lucy and I jumped out of the way. "Your ice attacks have no effect of fire!" Natsu yelled. The smoke cleared to reveal the Vulcan holding Taurus's axe. I wanted to use Nightmare Stare, but that would affect Natsu too. And Slender Arms would prevent Natsu from going badass from eating the fire. So I decided to be useless.

The Vulcan began to attack with the axe. Natsu easily dodged them, but he slipped on the ice. Natsu caught the axe that was about to turn into half Natsu's. It looked like Natsu was having a hard time. I felt terrible just watching, as Lucy was shaking Taurus trying to wake him up and Natsu was beginning to melt the axe. He got it melted and drops of fire dropped into his mouth. "He's melting the blade with just his body heat!" Lucy exclaimed. "Aye." Happy said. "Mm, now I got the fire in my belly!" Natsu said. He spat out little balls of fire like bullets. The Vulcan yelled and fell back. "EAT THIS! **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**" he punched the Vulcan who fell back making a huge explosion. "Wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry he'll show in 3, 2, 1." I counted down. He transformed into Macao. "Macao!?" Natsu exclaimed. "I told you so!" I said. "Are you telling me that your friend was that perverted monkey this whole time!?" Lucy said furiously. "Yeah, the Vulcan must have taken him over." Happy said. "What do you mean taken over?" Lucy asked. I went over to Macao and wrapped his chest, arms, and lower belly in gauze. We laid him on a blanket. "He must have put up one hell of a fight before a Vulcan took him over." I said.

"Don't you die on me!" Natsu exclaimed. "Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu looked at him and Macao opened his eyes. "Natsu?" he said. "You're okay!" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile with Lucy and Natsu. "I'm so pathetic, I defeated 19 of them, but the 20th took me over. I'm so angry at myself, I feel like I can't show my face to Romeo." Macao said sadly. "Don't be like that! Defeating hat many is impressive enough! Now let's go home and see Romeo, he's been waiting for you." Natsu said grabbing Macao's hand and smiling. I smiled along with everyone else as we walked towards where a crying Romeo sat. "Hey, Romeo!" Natsu yelled. Romeo's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his father. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and I began to walk towards the sunset. "Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help! Lucy! Amai! Thanks for helping them bring my dad back to me!" Romeo yelled. Lucy and I both smiled and waved at the boy. "This guild is AWESOME, RIGHT ON!" I said jumping in the air with my fist up. I could almost feel the anime stopping right there in the awesomest jump up and pause ever! I couldn't wait until the next mission.

**Okay! There is now a poll asking who Amai should be paired with. So vote now for your favorite pairing! And a question. What all should I bring to my first anime convention? I'm going to be cosplaying as Kyo Sohma, then Yuki Cross, then Pikachu! Should I bring water or something? I just must know these things! So, anyway, thank you for reading. And don't forget to review! TTFN Ta-Ta for Now!**


	4. Enter Kazuhiko Masao!

**I'm back! Three day weekend all for me! So happy, more anime time, manga time, AND FANFICTION TIME! I'm just so happy! So, it's time for the next chapter of Don't Say Goodbye!**

"Hurry up, Lucy! I made breakfast!" I yelled. I was helping her with the rent at our new home. We're roommates! The place was small, but it was comfortable enough. Plus, 70,000 jewel a month! I can deal with paying half, as long as we got a job soon. She came in the kitchen (in just a short robe) and gawked at how much food I made. "Why did you make so much food?" she asked. "Well, Natsu and Happy will probably be here to see the place." I said. I really didn't make anything special, just made a bunch of rice balls and got a raw fish for Happy. I heard someone in Lucy's bedroom. "Hey, Luce, you may wanna find some clothes. It sounds like Natsu's here." I said. She ran to my room and some clothes since Natsu was in her room. "Yo, Natsu, Happy! I got food ready for you! AND HAPPY YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER NOT BE SCRATCHING OUR GOD DAMN WALLS!" I said. I heard a small 'Aye' and they both ran to the kitchen. "FOOD (FISH!)"

"Look guys, we both just moved in. And I'm not ready for guests, so just eat your food, drink your tea, and get out, okay?" Lucy said grumpily. "Talk about cold hearted…" Natsu said quietly. "Aye." "Watch it cat." Lucy said. I was busy sweeping the mess the boys made. "Hey, Natsu. Get over here, and throw all your mess in the trash. I'm still in my jammies. And I wanna go change." I said. "But…" I stopped him with a glare. "Aye…" he said and began putting the mess in the trash. I went to the bathroom and ran my bath. I looked at myself in the mirror. I just was wondering why I was sent here. I got in the bath and relaxed. I could hear Lucy making her contract with Plu and smiled. That kind of makes me wish I could summon things too. But that's so Mary-Sue-like…" I said. I sighed. I got out and put on my black hoodie, black tank top, grey cargo pant capris, and converse. "That's it! We've decided you both are gonna be on my team!" Natsu exclaimed. I looked at him awkwardly. "Huh?" I said. "Me, Plue, Lucy, you, and Happy are gonna be on a team!" he said. Happy explained what teams were. _Wait a minute… This team gets in a lot of shit situations… BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK!_ "Let's do it, JACK!" I said. "Yeah! You have my word!" Lucy said. "Then let's get to work! I already have our first job picked out!" Natsu said. I saw the evil look in Natsu's eyes. I gave a smirk; _oh this'll be good… _

"It's in Shirotsume Town, huh? No way! 200,000 jewel just to take a single book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue? Please note, he's a dirty old man currently looking for a maid with blond hair?" Lucy said. She gawked at the smirking cat and pink haired boy. "Wow that was a little evil, boys." I gave them a hard glare. But then smiled and said, "Well played." I said. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lucy yelled. "It's a good thing Celestial wizard never go back on their word." Natsu said. I went over to Lucy who was in an emo corner. "Good luck, Luce!" I said patting her on the back. "Wait, what you're not going with me!? (TToTT)" Lucy said. "Yeah, I got stuff to do, and you guys will do fine. I'll go over there and see y'all no worries." I said. "Aw, but Amai!" Natsu said. "You better take care of Lucy, fools. If she comes back with a bunch of bruises, I will neuter both of you." I said with my most evil glare. They both straightened up and said, "AYE!" They both left and I went to the guild.

"Amai, I thought you would be going with Natsu and Lucy." Gramps said. "Ah, I'll live. Plus, it's Lucy's month to pay the rent and she really needs the money. Plus I have to finish moving in and stuff…" I was saying but then someone busted into the door.

"YO! My name is Kazuhiko Masao! And I want to become a Fairy Tail wizard!" a teenager yelled. He wasn't anyone I recognized from the show. He looked at me and smiled. "I'll be back, I just need to talk to her." he said. He took my wrist and pulled me outside. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I asked when we got outside. "You're not from this world. You're from the real world where this show is called Fairy Tail, right?" he asked. My eyes widened. "Wha-wha, how do you know?" I asked. "Because the same mysterious man that sent you here, sent me here too." He said. "What?!" I said. "Yeah, it's crazy. I wake up and some young anime guy tells me where I am, gives me a stone and a notebook, and says to look for the girl who doesn't belong here and keep her safe." He said. _What the hell, mystery guy? I can take care of myself, damn you._ I thought to myself. "So, are you already on Team Natsu? What part of the story are we at? You think I have a chance with that sexy Lucy?" he asked. "One, yes, Two, Everlue Mansion, Three, not with my best friend!" I said. He sighed. "So, you're pretty much a Mary Sue, right?" he said. "WHAT THE HELL!? I AINT A DAMN MARY SUE, FUCK BALL!" I yelled. "You know what? Suck some of these apples. **Nightmare Stare.**" My eyes turned red as I stared at him. His face turned pale, but he smirked. "Interesting power, Mary. But mine is better. **SUMMON, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **he yelled. He took out black keys and put one to the ground. Suddenly a tall Naruto was in front of me. "Attack, but don't kill her." he said. "But what am I doing here? I'm trying to fight Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "If you do this, I'll send you back." He said. I gawked at him. He was able to summon anime characters! **"I'm sorry Naruto, your amazing, but… NIGHTMARE STARE!"** I yelled. Naruto began to scream. I felt terrible hurting Naruto like this. I stopped and turned away. "He doesn't deserve this. Send him back to the Naruto-verse. We can fight like real people. With their fists." I said. "**Later Naruto!"** he said. "You're a kind person, and you seem to be able to take care of yourself. I wonder why that guy sent me to protect you… But, I'll honor the guy's wishes since I get a chance with Lucy!" he said. "Not on your life, I root for the NaLu pairing." I said. "Hmph." He said.

I was shopping with Kazuhiko next to me. "You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" I said. "Of course not! Even if that means being with you in the bath, though there won't be much for me to see… Miss Flat Chest." He said. I tackled him, putting his ankle over the top of his head resulting in intense hurt in his leg and back. "A FLAT CHEST IS GOD DAMN STATUS SYMBOL, FUCK FACE!" I yelled and let him go. "So what anime characters can you summon?" I asked. "I can summon Naruto, Pikachu, and Aang!" he said. "Whoa, that's so cool! I can make people live their worst nightmares, and I have arms like Slender man." I said. "Lame…" he said. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL MY POWERS!?" I yelled. "Amazingly beautiful! Anyway… What's your name?" he asked with a flirty grin. I smirked. "MAKA CHOP! And the names Amai Akumu." I said. "Great, so let's go to the guild I want to become an official member!" he said. "Well, have fun with than, jack!" I said. "Nope, you're coming with me! I'm your protector so that means we stay together always!" he said. "Fruits Basket theme song reference, eh?" I said. "What can I say? It's a good story despite it's girliness." He said. I smiled, _hm, maybe this fuck ball isn't that bad…_ I thought to myself.

Kazuhiko, I have to admit is super cute. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had that hair cut similar to Leo the Lion's. Cute yes, annoying, also a yes. "Thank you for the stamp, sweet heart!" he said to a giggling Mira. I whacked him on the head. "Bōru o fakku** (fuck ball in Japanese)**" I said. "Hey! Don't talk in Japanese, I don't understand that mess! And why did you hit me? You're not jealous, are you Amai?" he asked giving me a smile similar to Tamaki's. "FUCK YOU, FUCK BALL!" I said kicking him in the balls making him fly over to where Loke was with his girls. He fell right on to Loke's lap. "DAMN IT'S LEOoooooooooooo. Key?" he said. I whacked him on the head. "Ha-ha, sorry, Loke. Special Ed, wizard right here." I said patting his head. Loke eyed us both suspiciously. "I suppose it'll be okay…" he said. We both sweat dropped. I went over to the counter and asked for water. I sat next to Cana who was chugging beer. "HOT GIRL! WHY ARE YOU DRINKING OUT OF A BARREL!?" he yelled. He grabbed the barrel and threw it. "Fucking barrel! GET OUT OF MY FACE! FUCKING BARREL!" he yelled. The whole guild looked at him as if he were crazy. "You took my beer." She said angrily. I stepped back from the fellow Bro in the Bro Army (PEWDIEPIE!) She threw a card at him that got him in the middle of the head. His head began to bleed and he fainted. Mira rushed him to the infirmary while I was giving Cana a high five. _Note to self, don't mess with Cana's drinks._

**Randomish chapter, but I wanted to use this OC for a while and I finally found a reason to introduce Kazuhiko! So, currently the scores for pairings are**

** OC: 1**

** Natsu: 2**

** Grey: 0**

** Laxus: 0 (Please don't vote for him! My friend loves him and made me put him on this list)**

**So, Sonomers… Don't forget to review for me, and eat cake! It's good for the soul! And… TTFN TA-TA FOR NOW!**


	5. Introducing the Lullaby Arc! Part 0

**I AM BACK! Three day weekends are the best… More time anime time, me time, manga time, and updating time! :D So, I guess you're ready to read the next chappie of Don't Say Goodbye!**

"Get your lazy ass up, Kazuhiko." I said. "What? I was napping…" he said. I rolled my eyes at my "protector." He was napping on Lucy and I's couch. "We are going to be meeting up with Natsu and Lucy where their camping out. I already have the map in my head thanks to that magic notebook!" I said. What were you doing for so long?" he asked. "Oh I packed a bag of food and water, and clothes." I said. "I assume you expect me to carry the bag?" he said. "Of course! And I'll have Naruto carry me all the way there! So I can take a much needed nap." I said. "WHAT!? Man, why does he get to carry you? He can carry the bags, and I'll carry you, okay?" he said. "Fine… But can we go now? I am too tired to argue, and I wanna sleep." I said. "YAY! **NARUTO UZAMAKI, I CHOOSE YOU!**" he exclaimed with the black key in his hand. Naruto appeared and he grumbled about being a great Shinobi and still having to carry a girls bags. Kazuhiko picked me up and he began walking. It was the middle of the afternoon, when I normally have my sweet nap. And I couldn't sleep because of nightmares. Do you really blame me for taking that chance to sleep?

When I woke up, it was night time and we were coming up to where Lucy, Happy, and Natsu were eating fish. "HEY WHO ARE YOU!?" Natsu yelled. "Calm down, bro. It's just me and another recruit from the guild." I said. "Um, Amai, who is he, and who's the guy carrying the bags?" Lucy asked. "OH MY, ITS LUCY!" Kazuhiko dropped me and rushed over to her. He was kneeled down bowing to her. "My name is Kazuhiko, beautiful princess of beauty. I hope to win your heart and love." He said. Naruto poked me. "Can I go now?" he asked. "Sure, Naru. Bye!" I said. He disappeared. I saw Lucy blushing but looking very awkward. "Well… He seems," Natsu started. "A little weird…" Happy said. "You're both correct. He is very weird." I said rolling my eyes. "So you guys walked all the way here, just to meet up with us?" Natsu asked. "Duh, I said I would. Plus it wasn't like I had anything better to do any way…" I said. "Oh, so who's the Kazuhiko guy to you anyway?" Natsu asked. _That's a weird question… _"Uh, he's some guy that was sent by a friend to protect me…" _God damn my terrible lying skills. _"Oh, so what kind of magic does he use?" Happy asked. "Well, I use Summoning magic with these awesome black keys! Kind of like Celestial magic, but I summon people from different dimensions!" Kazuhiko said from where he was talking to a blushing Lucy. I got up and went to Lucy. "Did you like the book?" I asked. She looked at me as if she forgot I "could tell the future". "Yes! It was an amazing work of literature!" she exclaimed. "So, who's the guy, and why does is he saying he's in love with me?" Lucy asked. "He's a weirdo; I'll get him to leave you alone, Luce. **Slender arm PUNCH!"** I said. The dark arms came out of my back and formed a fist. It punched Kazuhiko out cold. "There, now he can dream of whatever psycho thing he dreams about." I said. Lucy sweat dropped, "That wasn't necessary…" she said. I looked over at Happy and Natsu who were dozing off. "Hm. You should get some rest, Lucy. I'll stay up for a little longer and keep watch." I said. "Oh, are you sure?" she asked. "Damn right." I said. She got in her sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep. I was just staring at the fire when I heard rustling.

_Rustle, rustle._ I looked around the clearing and into the forest. I saw something move. I prepared to use my Nightmare Stare, but I was stopped when I saw a man with a white flag. It was Mr. Mysterious Dude. "Yo, what are you doing here, oh great Mr. Mysterious Dude?" I whispered. "Oh, don't worry about waking your friends up. They have a sleeping spell on them. They won't hear a thing." He said. "Um, okay? So why the weird meet up?" I asked. "I need your notebook. Because you are at high risk of Mary-Sue syndrome." He said. "What? Mary Sue? WHY THE HELL DOES MARY SUE KEEP COMING UP!? I'M NOT A DAMN MARY SUE GOD DAMMIT! I'M NOT PERFECT, I LOOK LIKE A BOY, AND I SUCK AT USING MAGIC GOD DAMN IT ALL!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, but you may get to the point where your-" I threw the book at him. "There, now no one can call me a Mary Sue." I said. _Why does that always come up? From Kazuhiko, and Mr. Mysterious Dude. God dammit, it's so annoying. Son of a silly little snaky snake._ I thought to myself. But then I thought about it. I'm on Team Natsu, everyone seems to like me.I could feel the anger start to get the best of me. "Oh, Amai, don't worry. You're not a Mary-Sue. I just didn't want the readers to think you are one **(A/N Just broke the Fourth Wall! Or was it third? Hm…) **"What in the name of the sexy-ful Kyo Sohma are you talking about?" I asked. "Oh, nothing, nothing… But you may want to get some sleep my boy." He said. "GOD DAMMIT YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND BEYOND!" I yelled, but Mr. Mysterious disappeared, and everyone was still asleep.

"Okay, guys are you sure we're going the right way? She asks." Says the clock as we're going through a swamp. I was sitting on my Slender Arms that were hand walking like bosses and Kazuhiko was mumbling about carrying bags. _Heh heh, that's what happens when you insist on following me everywhere. I treat you as a servant. Mwahahahaha! _"Happy says this is the way home, so this is the way we're going, is what I answer." Natsu said. "Have some faith! I am a cat, and we have a great sense of smell!" Happy said. I smirked. "Yeah, when it comes to fish and mice." I said. "Why can't you two do your own walking?" Natsu asked. "I'm tired, she groans." Clocky said. "And I walked all the way here last night." I said. "YOU DIDN'T WALK, I CARRIED YOU!" Kazuhiko said loudly. "Shut up, Baka-hiko." I retorted at the idiot. "I hate having to be with you." He grumbled. I hummed to myself. Suddenly, we all heard something in the bushes. We all looked over there. Natsu jumped in the bushes, "Who's there!?" he yelled. "Do you always have to fight?" Lucy asked. "I'll handle this, Luce. **SLENDER ARMS.**" The dark arms reached out and grabbed Gray and Natsu who were up in the air.

"What is Gray doing here!?" Happy exclaimed. "I was trying to find a bathroom." He said. "Then why did you strip down before you found one!?" Natsu asked rudely. "And who the hell ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" he just kept going. "I wanted some privacy, I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." he said. The arguing was getting on my nerves. Lucy was sweat dropping and Kazuhiko was fangirling (or boying) over Gray's appearance. "SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN YOU!" I said. I swung the arms making them bang their heads together and dropped them. They both stomped towards me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" They yelled in my face. "Shut up and stop your arguing before I nightmare stare you insane." I said with a death glare. "Aye!" They said. _I feel like Erza… _I thought to myself. We walked over to a cliff where we were going to fish. "Oh my gosh, It's Gray! I'm not gay or anything but he could easily make me go that direction." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I looked at Kazuhiko. "Oh kay?" I said walking ahead of him.

"Oh so you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked. "Yeah there's a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town in no time." Gray said. "See I told you!" Happy exclaimed. I looked down and backed away from the cliff. "Amai, are you afraid of heights?" Lucy asked. "Hell no. I'm afraid of falling from heights." I said. Kazuhiko got up and looked down. "HEY BLUE FLYING DUCKS! I feel like I'm stuck, in this duck, it makes me wanna QUACK! What the fuck is that!?" he said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Ignore him." I said. "So, Happy, if your nose is so awesome, why didn't you smell Gray?" I asked. "Well, Amai, there are something's you don't wanna smell." He said. "What'd you say, cat?" Gray said with the anger mark on his head. "I agree. Why don't you go on home, smell you later!" Natsu said. "Fine, I will. Unless you want trouble, you should too." Gray said. "Why do you say that?" Lucy asked. "Cause Erza's due back anytime now." Gray said. "YES! Another Princess!" Kazuhiko said with hearts in his eyes. "Erza's no princess. She's a monster." Natsu said with fear in his eyes. "They say she's the toughest wizard in Fairy Tail." Happy said. "You should know that, Baka-hiko." I said. "Please stop calling me that. I just can't wait to meet her." he said with chibi tears. "Me too! But I've never seen pictures of Erza in Sorcerers Weekly. What's she like?" Lucy asked. "Scary." Natsu, Happy, and Gray said together. "Wild animal." Gray said. "A vile beast." Natsu said. "No! A FULL ON MONSTER!" Happy said. "I'm sure she'd love to hear you say that. Now that I have it tape recorded, I can use it for some blackmail!" I said evilly. "WHAT!?" the three turned around to me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" _NOT!_

"But, she's not that big, you guys." Happy said. "Well, she's big enough for me." Natsu said. "One thing we can all agree on is she defiantly scary. Well, maybe a little scarier." Gray said. "Well, we should be getting back." Gray said. "AGREED." Lucy and I said together. Hell, I may be a little tough, but Erza is scary as hell while fighting. "Let's get moving!" Natsu yelled. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" I yelled. I grabbed Happy when the big explosion happened.

"Dammit. LET ME AND HAPPY GO BEFORE I GET THE WHIPPEN ON ALL OF Y'ALL FUCK BALLS!" I yelled. They tied me to a tree, and Happy was about to be cooked. "We're finally gonna get some real protein," "No berries for us tonight." Said some Hikaru and Kaoru looking twins. "MEAT!" a chicken said. "Our future is feast." Another guy said. "Oh look, it's shaking." A guy said. "WHY DON'T YOU EAT THE CHICKEN!? IT'S BIGGER AND IT'S AWESOME FRIED!" I yelled. "Hey, what will we be doing with the little boy?" asked a twin. "Little boy, eh?" I said madly. "HAPPY CLOSE YOUR EYES! **NIGHTMARE STARE!" **I screamed. My eyes turned black and all the kidnappers began to scream loudly. **"SLENDER ARM TRAP!"** I yelled. My red eyes stared at them as the black arms pinned all of them against a big tree. I stopped the Nightmare Stare and went to Happy. "Help! Amai gonna try to eat me!" Happy cried. "Pipe down, I just saved your tail and I expect a thank you." I said. "Amai! Happy!" Lucy yelled. I looked up to a rock where Lucy, Gray, Kazuhiko, and Natsu were. "Hey guys, you missed the fun! Now go question the fuck balls and make sure they don't escape. I'm tired." I said. I waited until they went over there and tied up the freaks. I stopped my Slender Arms and almost fell to the ground. "Well, you almost hurt yourself. It's a good thing your protector was around, right?" Kazuhiko said. "I'm tired, Baka-hiko." I mumbled. "Okay, next time I'm letting you fall." He said. I went over to the kidnappers and Lucy was over kneeled next to them. "Lulla… Lullaby is." The Troll said. "Huh. Lullaby?" Lucy said. My eyes widened. "No way, it's that time already?" I whispered. "What are you –" Lucy was interrupted by a shadow hand grabbing the fuck faces and pulling them and the tree down into the ground. "What was that?" Lucy exclaimed. "Whoever it was, they're fast." Gray said. "What can this mean?" Natsu asked. "Lullaby?" Lucy said. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy looked at me. "Oh son of a silly little snaky snake." I whispered. "Well come on! If we don't hurry up, Erza's gonna beat us to the guild. So let's go." I said. They began to follow me. _Eisenwald. So I guess it's time for the Lullaby Arc. _I thought to myself as we were about to arrive at Fairy Tail.

**Well, it's time for the Lullaby Arc! I'm so excited! I really love writing this and the review and follows and favorites really motivate me! Thank you all for reading this so far! I feel loved! So… Now for the Pairing scores. (I think I may have decided the pairings)**

** Natsu: 3**

** OC: 1**

** Laxus: 1 (WHY!? TT-TT)**

** Gray: 0 (why must you hate on Icy over here? I guess it'll be Gruvia or something like that…)**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! And please review, follow, favorite, and whatever else lol! And eat cake! It's good for the soul! TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now!**


	6. Turkey Sandwich, A Random Moment

**This is a random moment that I got from watching the Jabba the Hutt song from Pewdiepie. If you haven't watched it yet, do it! It's hilarious! And watch the rising gamer YouTuber, MessYourself! He's super funny, especially his Saints Row 4 videos! **

"Bakahiko!" Amai yelled tiredly. He ran into her room where Amai was sitting up in her bed. "Shhhhh! The beautiful Lucy needs her sleep! What do you want?" he said. Amai rolled her eyes. "Can you make me a turkey sammich **(country version of sandwich)**?" I asked. "I had to stop watching Lucy sleeeeeeee- I MEAN watching grass grow to make you a turkey sandwich?" he said. Amai gave him a hard glare, then a sweet smile, "Of course my gallant protector!" she said kindly. Kazuhiko left the room grumbling and went into the kitchen. "No turkey… Hm, maybe ham will work! There made from the same animal** (there's a reason he's called Bakahiko)**. "All done!" he looked at the beautifully made sandwich. He went into Amai's room where she was sat up. She looked at the sandwich and was almost drooling. "Turkey sammich!" she said. She quickly grabbed the sandwich. "No wait, Amai!" he exclaimed. But it was too late. "This sandwich doesn't have turkey in it. FRICKIN' GET IT RIGHT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled. Kazuhiko began to laugh at how much Amai sounded like his idol Pewdiepie. He began to think of the Jabba the Hut song. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO EXPECT A DELICIOUS TURKEY SAMMICH AND INSTEAD GET GOD DAMN HAM!" she yelled. He looked at her. "No." he said quickly. Amai calmed down and gave him a smirk. "Okay, imagine this. You hear Lucy's voice calling to you from the bathroom. She is in the bath. You run in, IT'S YOUR GRANDMA ASKING YOU TO SCRUB HER BACK!" Just as Kazuhiko's nose began to bleed he heard about the part about his grandma. (TT-TT) "I'm so sorry, Amai. This must be so tough for you! I'll run to the store right now and get the turkey! Need anything else!?" he asked frantically. Amai smiled. "I have a list! Here you go, now run along my sweet protector!" she said. He ran off. "And that is how you get out of having to do the grocery shopping. And he has to use his own money." Amai said and went back to sleep to dream about Turkey sandwiches and Sebastian from Black Butler.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting another chapter tonight or tomorrow, so be ready!**


End file.
